fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Matsuda
Matsuda Tai is one of the main characters of the series Royalty Princess Precure. She is a 15-year-old girl who is Selfish and pumper girl. Tai's alter ego is Princess twinkle, princess of the shooting stars. Appearance Tai has a long blue hair curly at the tip. She wears clothes almost identical to his brother a white blouse over the blouse she wears a black vest it leaves open, it uses a blue pants, a cord with two pendants and black gloves. As princess twinkle your hairstyle is similar to cure twinkle grows longer and turns orange, with a darker orange ombre along the top with two red streaks on the sides of her bangs, and light yellow pom-poms tied around the middle of the pigtails. She wears a gold and cream-colored tiara. Her dress is yellow with light yellow and white accents, an purple belt with a star in front and cream-colored in the skirt. Along her chest is a light yellow bow with a gold brooch and there looks to be a light yellow bow in the back. Her accessories include a light yellow frilly choker and orange and cream-colored armbands,short cream-colored gloves with orange bands around the wrist, thigh-length cream and yellow-colored boots and yellow lying shooting star-shaped earrings. As Royal Twinkle your dress is long and white with various stars along it. Personality Tai is a very famous singer and model in the princess academy. She is a spoiled and selfish girl, she appears and always that everything her way, she is a girl and "my pace" sort of girl it can to make there a little unbearable. Tai also has a gentle side always trying to help their friends and giving advice, she does not like to be alone and when studying at Starlight Academy she had no friends. As shown in episode 2 she is very attached to his brother refusing to fight him. When yumi purified he she started crying. Relations Airashi Yumi- Yumi is your roommate and teammate. The two became best friends. Tai calls it "Aishi". Tei Matsuda-is Tai's old brother. She is very wedded with her brother refusing to fight him in episode 02. Rika Sato- Rika is the roommate and Tai teammate after Rika become Cure Beeze they became friends and Tai calls of "Reika". Princess Sky-Sky is the only to call her of Tai without a "-Sama". Is Tai teammate, they become friends and Tai called her of "Kaori". Lily- Lily is the fairy Tai before the episode 18 allowed her to transformace in Princess Twinkle. Princess Twinkle Princess Twinkle is the Tai's Alter ego. She controls the power of shooting stars and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess to Exchange!". Her main attack is flickering light . Attacks |-|Finishing= Flickering Lights-is a main attack,used the for the first in Episode 2. Princess Embrace ( プリンセスアンブラそ Purinsesuanburaso)-First group finishing. used for the first time in episode 13. Blue Moon Hamming (ブルームーンハミング Burūmūnhamingu) -is a main attack of Princess Twinkle, first used in episode 14. Blue lightning Humming (ブルー ライトニング ハミング Burūraitoninguhamingu)-is the completion of Tai and Yumi joints used in episode 15. Princess Expansion (プリンセスえぱんしをん Purinsesuepanshion)-is the second attack in a group for the first time Used in episode 20. Grand Chorus-is the last finishing Princess Twinkle, she uses this attack with the princess crystal Music box in his Royal Princess form, first used in episode 46. Royal Finalización (ロイヤルファイナライズ Roiyarufainaraizu)-Last group finishing, uses for the first and last time in episode 50. |-|Defense= moonlight shield (Mūnraitoshīrudoムーンライト シード)-moonlight shield is the defense attack. Etymology Matsuda-Matsu (松) means means pine and da (田) means Rice field. Tai:Tai (タイ) means Thailand or Tie. Music Tai's voice actresses,Lon,have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Saki Fujita who voices Yumi Airashi,Kyoe Yoshioka who voices Rika Sato,Yui Itsuki who voices Princess Flame,Nanae how voices Tiara,YUI how voice Princess Sky, and Soraru who voices Tei Matsuda in some duets. Solos *Star Song ~Hoshi no uta~ *Lights,Camera,Shiny! *Watashi dake no tame ni subete no chūi *Princess Melody (Twinkle ver) Duets/Group *All girl can be Princess (Along with Saki,Kyoe, Yui, Nanae and YUI) *Princess Melody (Forever ver~~) (Along with Saki,Kyoe, Yui, Nanae and YUI) *Flicker lovely (Along with Saki Fujita) *Burning Star (Along with Yui itsuki) *Hoshizora (Along with YUI) *Shooting Star (Along with Nanae) *Beauty Princess (Along with Kyoe) *I missed you... (Along with soraru) Trivia *Tai has some similarities with Amanogawa Kirara from go princess pretty cure **Both have yellow as main colour. **both are models famous **Both birth in September 12 and are of the sign virgo. **Both have Orange hair and purple eyes in your cure forme. *Princess Twinkle has a very like dress like of Cure Twinkle with Miracle Shooting Star key. *Princess Twinkle has her hair like of Cure Twinkle. *Princess Twinkle is the first non-cure to be represent by star. **Princess Twinkle is the fourth to be represent by stars. *Yumi and Tai are the only to have siblings. *Tai blood type is AB. *Tai's voice actor is a utaite called "Lon" and the Tei's voice actor is Soraru a partner of Lon. *Princess Twinkle is the third Non-cure. *The name of Tai's attack "Blue Moon Hamming" is a reference to Module of the vocaloid Kagamine Len. *Tai have transformed with all her teammates. *Tai have duets with all her teammates. *Tai give nicknames for all his teammates. *Tai weight is 47K. *Tai like to be called to "Tai-sama" *Princess twinkle is the second to have yellow as theme color and purple as sub. *princess twinkle sixth to use gloves *Princess Twinkle is the first non-cure to have yellow as main color. Desclaimer I don't belong this image! It is just for illustration. Category:Cures Category:Non-Cures Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12 Non-Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Royalty Princess Precure Category:Royalty Princess Precure Characters Category:Royalty Princess Precure Non-Cures